Legio XLVII
Nickname: Rubrum Raptorae (Red Raptors) Colors: Red and Silver Banner: A red bird of prey on a white field. Motto: Mille Plagis (A Thousand Cuts) Service History Origins The origins of the Legio XLVII are unknown. One report claims the legion was founded before the First imperial Civil War, and another claims they were founded during the Second Imperial Civil War. This leaves two possibilities, either a careless historian mislabeled a legion leading up to First Imperial Civil War, or the current incarnation of the legion was founded in honor of a previously fallen legion. Unfortunately, the exact nature of the legion's founding will never be known for certain because of a database malfunction on Diomikato over a century ago that wiped the legion's service history. Pre-Synth Rebellion The Legio XLVII Rubrum Raptorae is a legendary legion with a long history of shock tactics and swift victories. However, during a planetary uprising just before the Synth Rebellion, the legion was forced to undergo great change when an explosion at the planetary command center killed or otherwise incapacitated nearly all of the legion’s senior officers. This left the legion’s remaining forces in the hands of the legate’s adjutant, Tribune Aquila Protus Marcus, who was field promoted to legate at the deathbed of the late Legate Varus. Recognizing he could not call for reinforcements and that he had too few remaining soldiers and officers to confront the rebel forces directly, Legate Protus resorted to a Fabian strategy in order to steal resources and disrupt supply routes. This strategy worked, and within only two months, the rebel forces were forced to surrender and imperial control reestablished to the planet. During the Synth Rebellion Recovering from the previous uprising, the legion had been forced to take in more synthetic soldiers than most legions, which proved to be disastrous when the Synth Rebellion broke out. Before Legion Command knew what was happening, synth shock troopers had seized the legion’s primary base and established control throughout the region. Legate Protus himself only barely escaped through impressive work of the few remaining human lorica pilots. The following days saw the legate regroup his forces and take stock of the situation. There was only a third of the legion’s legionnaires and only 20 remaining lorica. Once again, Legate Protus was forced into a position where the legion’s traditional tactics were worthless and had to return to the methods he used on Hong Lu. However, this time, simple skirmishes and supply disruptions weren’t enough. After months of harassment, the synths’ hold on the region remained strong, and the Legate was forced to accept help from a discharged officer, Aquila Drusus Augustus. Together, they devised a plan to retake the legion’s central base by causing the local populace to riot and sending their remaining lorica as a distraction to several other targets of interest. While the synths were busy dealing with the riots and lorica assaults, the rest of the legion infiltrated the base and silently eliminated the synth garrison. With the base secure, the legion was able to send reinforcements to one of the lorica squads. In the following few days, the legion hunted down the last synths, and the region was secured. The legion spent the rest of the war defending imperial targets or assisting more intact legions in major operations. Modern Day Today, the legion has only moderately recovered and stands at just 60% of its previous strength. Further, the legion has almost utterly abandoned its old shock and awe tactics. Instead, the legion relies on the methods that saw it survive through two conflicts. Unlike most other legions, the Legio XLVII specialises in guerrilla warfare, moving behind enemy lines with unrivalled stealth, and striking with precise application of force. The Legion’s veterans are experts in infiltration, covert operations, and manipulating events in their favor without revealing themselves or engaging in open warfare. While the legion's Lorica Fortii and Invictae see little sustained fighting, they are used extensively in strike operations. Further, Lorica Armii play large roles in supporting the legion's infantry. Recent Events: Protus Marcus, the Legate of the legion for 25 years, donned the mantle of Praetor when he became Director of Inner Sector Communications. After serving with distinction for years, Raea Augustus was elected as the legion's new Legate. Notable members: Praetor Aquila Protus Marcus Legate Aquila Raea Augustus Prefect Aquila Drusus Claudius Triarii Aquila Incendi CaneCategory:Legions Category:Legion